Everyday Life With Yandere Girl
by retsuya0002
Summary: Seminggu lagi pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata akan berlangsung, namun bagaimana jika mereka tiba-tiba kedatangan tamu cantik dan mengaku sebagai calon suami Naruto ditambah lagi dengan gadis lain yang juga mengaku akan mengacaukan rencana pernikahan NaruHina? Warning : yandeHina,YandeHana,Yande? NaruXHarem (skuel membuatmu cinta padaku dri akun lama) satu cewe masih rahasia


Di suatu pagi yang cerah….

"UUUWWWAAAARRGGHHH…!" sebuah teriakan histeris dari seorang pemuda pirang ketika membuka matanya dipagi ini, bukan karena ia melihat serangga raksasa ataupun monster yang menindih tubuhnya, melainkan sosok wanita cantik berdada besar yang sedang berada diatas tubuhnya apalagi tubuh gadis itu tak memakai busana sedikitpun dan gadis itu masih tertidur dengan nyenyak-nya diatas tubuhnya, tak sampai disitu saja pemuda aka Naruto itu nyaris tak bisa bernafas karena dua tonjolan besar dari si gadis yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

"Hmmpp!" Naruto mencoba berteriak lagi dan berontak mencoba melepaskan diri namun usahanya sia-sia saja. Karena sosok gadis itu aka Hinata malah memeluknya semakin erat dan kuat membuat arwah Naruto keluar setengah dari tubuhnya. Diantara himpitan dua benda empuk itu Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kiri kanan dengan harapan bisa mendapatkan pasokan udara yang lebih banyak. (ingat ada sinar dewa loh)

KRAAKK..KRAAKK!

"Urrgghhkk….!" Namun sayangnya usahanya itu malah membuatnya gali kubur sendiri, karena Hinata merasa keenakan dadanya digesek-gesek oleh kepala Naruto hingga dalam keadaan masih tertidur, tanpa sadar Hinata malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada tengkuk Naruto yang semakin kuat dan semakin kuat lagi, kedua kakinya melingkar di tubuh Naruto hingga membuat sebagian tulang-tulang Naruto mengalami retakan.

"Uhmmn,, Naruto-kun kau membuatku _keluar_ "! ucap Hinata pelan.

EVERYDAY WITH YANDERE GIRL (Skuel 'membuatmu cinta padaku')

Athor : retsuya02

Disclaimer : Masashi Kashimoto

Nb : cerita sebelumnya bisa anda baca dengan klik kolom fav author maupun fav stories di akun ini

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hi-hinata.. sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan sembarangan menyusup memasuki kamarku!" Ucap Naruto terbata-bata pada gadis yang ada dihadapanya, namun Hinata malah bangkit dari tempat tidur dalam keadaan telanjang (Pake sinar dewa) dan memakai pakaian dalamnya satu persatu. sementara Naruto langsung menoleh kearah lain dengan wajah yang merah padam.

"Memangnya mengapa? Kita ini sudah bertunangan dan minggu depan adalah hari pernikahan kita!" sahut Hinata dengan suara dingin khas gadis yandere. "Aku tahu, tapi sebelum menikah tetap saja kita tak boleh tidur sekamar!" teriak Naruto.

Mengabaikan ekspresi kesal Naruto, Hinata malah kembali berjalan kearah tempat tidur dimana Naruto masih membelakanginya, dengan menggunakan lengan kanannya ia memeluk atau lebih tepatnya mencekik leher Naruto dari belakang sedangkan tangan kirinya menodongkan senapan laras pendek dikepala Naruto "Jadi kau masih menolakku sebagai istrimu?" Tanya Hinata datar.

Naruto pucat pasi mendapat cekikan dilehernya serta terkejut melihat sebuah moncong senapan kecil menempel dipipinya. Dalam kondisi menakutkan seperti itu Naruto hanya bisa kembali berteriak "SIAPA JUGA YANG BISA MENOLAK DALAM KEADAAN BEGINI? DAN LAGI, DARI MANA ASAL SENAPAN INI WOII?"

"Senapan kecil ini akan selalu kubawa untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada wanita lain yang mendekatimu!" Jawab hinata dingin dan melepaskan cekikannya, Naruto semakin merinding mendengarnya "La-lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika itu terjadi?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku akan membumuh wanita itu!" jawab Hinata singkat namun sukses membuat Naruto dongkol setengah mati.

"Ja-jangan bercanda!"

"aku tidak bercanda!"

TING..TONG…!

Naruto dan Hinata menoleh bersamaan setelah mendengar suara bel yang ditekan oleh seseorang diluar,Hinata megintip dari jendela kamar naruto dan mengamati siapa tamu yang menekan bel diluar pagar dibawah (kamar naruto dilantai dua) Hinata merapikan sedikit pakaiannya yang agak kusut dan berjalan keluar dengan eksperi kesal "Biar aku yang buka!".

Naruto sendiri hanya bisa kebingungan melihat ekspresi Hinata tiba-tiba saja menjadi seperti itu, ia bangkit dari tempat tidur "hei aku ikut deng-..!"

DORRR!

Sebuah peluru ditembakkan dari senapan Hinata dan membuat lubang didinding tepat di belakang Naruto "Kau tetap disitu!" perintah Hinata tegas dan datar, Naruto sendiri yang tadi mau ikut keluar jadi tak bisa bergerak dan wajahnya pucat pasi mendapat lemparan pisau ala ninja dari Hinata "Ha-haik!" jawab Naruto gemetaran dan duduk lagi dikasur "ia penembak handal!"lanjutnya kemudian bungkam.

Sementara itu Hinata menuruni tangga menuju pintu depan sambil menyiapkan peluru senapannya, ia tahu bahwa tamu yang datang dipagi itu bukanlah tamu yang ia harapkan, Hinata tahu jika tamu tersebut akan mengganggu hunbungannya dengan Naruto dan tamu itu harus diusir paksa oleh Hinata.

Krieett..

Hinata membuka pintu dan langsung mengarahkan moncong senapannya tepat didahi sang tamu, mata bulannya seolah mangatakan _pergi kau, atau kubunuh sekarang juga_. Namun sayangnya sang tamu malah menyambut tatapan mata Hinata dengan tatapan meremehkan. Hinata tetap dalam posisinya namun penuh siaga karena tahu kemampuan lawannya sebanding dengannya.

"Lama tak bertemu kakak!" meski sebuah senapan ditodongkan dikepalanya oleh Hinata, namun sang tamu tetap tenang dan menyapa wanita yang tiga tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar kesini, Hanabi?" Tanya Hinata pada sang tamu bernama Hanabi yang notabene nya adalah adik perempuannya sendiri. "Tentu saja kakakku sayang!" jawab Hanabi menjatuhkan tas panjang dibahunya "dan kurasa kakak sudah tahu alasanku kesini kan?" lanjutnya berbisik

SREEKK.. WUSS.. SYUUTTT..

Entah bagaimana caranya Hanabi berhasil melepaskan diri dari todongan Hinata dan langsung menarik sebuah senjata favorit Hanabi berupa katana dari dalam tas panjangnya.

CRAANNG!

Beruntung Hinata tak kalah gesit menangkis tebasan Hanabi dari samping menggunakan senapannya. sehingga kedua senjata mereka bergesekan. Hanabi menyeringai tajam "Ho, ternyata kelincahan kakak masih sama seperti dulu!"

"Diam!" perintah Hinata dan langsung berlari menerjang Hanabi yang sudah dalam mode siap tempur dan langsung menyambut kedatangan Hinata

DORRR..!

"apa kakak lupa kalau aku tipe petarung jarak dekat hm?" Ucap Hanabi menghindari tembakan jarak dekat Hinata, namun Hinata tak peduli dan terus mencoba menyerang.

CRANGG..SYUTT.. BRAAKK.. DUAGHH..DUAARRR…

Hinata terdesak masuk kedalam rumah, diluar dugaannya ternyata Hanabi sudah semakin kuat. Sedangkan Hanabi sendiri terus mengayunkan katana miliknya kearah Hinata dengan garang dan ekspresi wajahnya sudah seperti psikopat akut khas gadis yandere. Meski begitu tebasan demi tebasan Hanabi berhasil ditangkis hinata dengan punggung senapannya. Namun sayang mereka berdua melupakan fakta bahwa arena yang menjadi pertarungan mereka adalah sebuah ruang tamu, alhasil ruangan itupun bak kapal pecah. Beberapa perabot melayang kesana kemari, lukisan-lukisan yang melekat didinding pun tak luput dari tebasan Hanabi. yah, perkelahian ini lama kelamaan jadi ajang saling lempar benda apa saja yang berada didekatmu. Dan keributan yang ditimbulkan jangan ditanya lagi.

Naruto yang sedari tadi sudah mendengar kegaduhan dibawah langsung turun untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, namun sesampainya diruang tamu, rahang bawah Naruto menggantung, mulutnya menganga lebar, matanya membulat seperti mau keluar dari tempatnya, hidungnya mengeluarkan ingus panjang melihat keadaan ruangan itu sudah tak berbentuk lagi, sumpah demi otongnya author yang sudah ditambal pake sel Hasirama, ruangan itu hancur berantakan debu berterbangan dimana-mana.

"a-ada..ada apa i-ini?" Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa, namun ketika debu-debu perlahan menghilang, ia kemudian terkejut melihat pose dua sosok dihadapannya saling todong, yang satunya adalah wanita yang Naruto kenali yakni Hinata yang menodongkan senapan kearah kepala wanita yang tak dikenali Naruto, dan wanita itu juga sedang menempelkan mata katananya keleher Hinata. Naruto mencoba memperjelas pandangannya karena penasaran siapa wanita yang tak dikenalnya itu.

Naruto sedikit terperangah karena wanita itu menurut Naruto mirip dengan Hinata "Si-sapa kau?" Tanya Naruto tanpa sadar, Hanabi dan Hinata menoleh bersamaan mendengar suara Naruto, mata Hanabi dan mata Naruto bertemu pandang satu sama lain, membuat pipi Hanabi sedikit merona melihat ketampanan Naruto.

SYUUTT…

"Eh?!" Naruto terkejut karena dengan gerakan cepat Hanabi berlari kearah dirinya meninggalkan Hinata disana yang sudah sangat kesal.

GREEPP

"EEEHHHH?" Naruto berteriak kebingungan karena tanpa basa basi lagi Hanabi langsung memeluknya dengan erat kepalanya ia sandarkan didada Naruto, naruto mencoba berontak namun bukannya melepaskan pelukannya Hanabi malah terseyum dan menatap lagi wajah Naruto "Akhirnya…akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu calon suamiku, namaku Hyuuga Hanabi!" ucap Hanabi senang.

TIK TAK TIK TAK TIK TAK…

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Naruto untuk mencerna maksud perkataan Hanabi padanya "EEEHHHHH?!" teriak Naruto kaget setengah mati. Masih dalam posisi memeluk tubuh Naruto Hanabi menarik kepala Naruto dengan agak kasar dan..

Cupp..!

Bibir Naruto dan Hanabi menyatu membentuk sebuah ciuman, dan ciuman tak terduga itu berlangsung beberapa detik. Setelah melepaskan ciuman itu, Hanabi terlihat senang dengan rona dipipinya sementara Naruto yang tak sempat mengelak hanya terdiam membatu tanpa tau apa yang harus dilakukan, melihat Naruto dalam keadaan sperti itu Hanabi kembali mengambil inisiatif untuk mencium bibir Naruto lagi. Namun…

DUARRR..!

Naruto langsung KO dan tergeletak dilantai karena jidatnya mendapat tembakan peluru karet dari senapan Hinata, ya itu memang peluru karet tapi jika kena badan atau kepala kan tetap saja sakit. Hanabi menoleh kearah Hinata dan kemudian tersenyum ala psikopat "Jadi, kau tak ingin menyerahkan Naruto-kun padaku?" Ucap hanabi kembali mengarahkan katanya kea rah Hinata.

"Pergi kau, aku tak peduli dengan aturan keluarga kita dan Naruto-kun itu milikku jika ada yang berani menyentuhnya, akan kubunuh meskipun itu adalah adikku!" sahut Hinata dingin, Hanabi malah tertawa dengan nada yang menyeramkan jika didengar. "aku pun tak peduli kakak, aku mencintai Naruto-kun dan akan kusingkirkan pesaing cintaku!" tantang Hanabi "Dan kebetulan aku bisa memanfaatkan peraturan keluarga Hyuuga untuk menunda pernikahannmu dengan Naruto-kun!" lanjut Hanabi sambil menjilati ujung mata katana miliknya. Hinata habis kesabaran ia mengisi ulang senapannya tapi kali ini ia memakai peluru asli dan langsung mengarahkan kearah Hanabi dan siap menarik pelatuknya. Hanabi tak mau kalah dan langsung menerjang Hinata.

DUARR..DUARR… CRANG..CRAANGG..!

Suara tembakan dan suara tebasan dari kedua gadis tersebut kembali mambuat kegaduhan yang lebih heboh dalam rumah, sementara naruto yang sebenarnya sudah bangun dari pingsannya tak tahu harus berbuat apa ia hanya bisa terbaring dilantai dihiasi pertarungan dua gadis yang tengah memperebutkan dirinya. Sumpah, ia pasrah sekarang kalau bisa ia mau mati saja kalau begini. Satu gadis yandere dirumahnya saja bikin Naruto selalu di incar Shinigami, sekarang malah muncul adik Hinata yang kepribadiannya 11 12 dari Hinata sendiri. Naruto sekarang merasa jutaan Shinigami sekarang ini sedang kemping besar-besaran didekat rumahnya menunggu kematian Naruto. Ngenes dah!

.

.

.

.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-BERSAMBUNG=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Yoo… author super mesum ini balik lagi dengan fic bergenre _ecchi Harem_ nih hohoho #ketawanista. Fic ini adalah skuel langsung dari fic _**MEMBUATMU CINTA PADAKU**_ dari akun lamaku.

Soal fic ini aku terinspirasi dari anime-anime yang bergenre mesum dan Harem seperti _TO LOVE RU, KISS X SIS, HIGHSCHOOL DXD_ dan sebangsanya namun judulnya aku terinspirasi dari anime favorit author _**MONMUSU**_ wkwkwkwk sumpah aku ampe ga bosan nonton berulang ulang anime itu :D, namun aku punya alur sendiri kok. Dan oh ya, masih ada satu chara cewek lagi nih yang akan muncul dan mencoba mendapatkan Naruto juga heheheh penasaran siapa? Hohoho simpan itu untuk nanti.

Dan apakah kalian juga penasaran dengan "aturan keluarga Hyuuga" yang dimaksud? Tunggu aja dichapter depan.

SEE U NEXT CHAPTER

.

.

.

Palopo 9 des 2015


End file.
